I Spy
by Aurora2361
Summary: It all started with a simple children's game...  Takes place after the end of the manga- I don't think I have any spoilers.
1. I Spy Something

Disclaimer: Don't own, just love.

I Spy

"I'm bored".

Riza saved a sigh at her superior officer. He had an elbow resting against the arm of his seat, his chin resting on top of his fist. Mustang's charcoal hair shone with the dying light of the sun, his eyes dull from his boredom. They had come from a visit to the Southern border, inspecting the small outpost. Now, they found themselves on the train back to Central. The_ long_ train to Central. She was actually a little surprised that he had lasted this long.

"Read the paper." She suggested.

To this, Roy sighed loudly as he grumbled, "I have. Twice."

She shook her head, suppressing a laugh, "Well, I don't know what to do for you."

His dark eyes shot over to meet hers, an evil smile pulling at the corner of his lips. The humor quickly left Hawkeyes face as he dropped his arm. He held her gaze firmly, the dull look in his eyes replaced by a mischievous glint.

"What?" she asked, rubbing her nose, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Play a game with me."

Riza blinked at him, her eyebrows knitting in suspicion, "What kind of game?"

Mustang shrugged, an innocent look on his face, "I spy."

She placed a hand over her mouth, suppressing the giggle that was boiling to the top. They had played this simple game all of the time when they were younger. It was innocent and simple, naming of colors and trying to best each other with the cleverest object. Of course, as they got older, the game became more… depraved. But, that was when they were teenagers. Surely, he had grown out of that?

"Fine. I'll start." She said readjusting herself in her seat, "I spy something chartreuse."

"Really, Hawkeye?" he asked incredulously as he raised an eyebrow, "Chartreuse?"

"What? Too hard for you, sir? Do I need to speak in kindergarten colors?" she asked, matching his gaze.

"The grass." He answered as he sat back in his seat.

Riza nodded her head, smiling. Roy crossed his arms over his chest, looking around the train car. She waited patiently and watched his eyes as he searched. She knew his trick. She knew that he would always look in the opposite direction of the object that he had chosen.

"I spy something chocolate." He announced, looking out the window.

Riza looked above her head and pointed, "Our bags."

"Nope." He said, smiling.

She looked to the floor directly below his seat, "The candy under your foot."

"Wrong again," he said, picking up his foot in disgust, "and that's gross."

She smiled as he scraped his boot across the bottom of the seat, giggling as his nose scrunched at the nastiness on his boot, "Um, the trim on my jacket."

Roy shoot his head, his black hair swinging in front of his eyes, "Need a hint?"

"No, sir. I can figure it out on my own." She said.

He raised his eyebrows, the side of his mouth turning upwards in a smirk, "Okay. I guess we'll have to wait and see about that one."

Riza continued naming off random objects in the train car, only hearing a negative to every thing she rattled off. She desperately watched his eyes, waiting for some tell-tell sign of where this chocolate colored object was located. Finally, she threw her arms in the air in defeat.

"I give, sir. What is it?"

Roy settled back in his seat, folding his arms over his chest. He purposefully waited to tell her, a smile spreading across his face, "You mean you can't think of anything that's chocolate?"

"Well, sir, I named off about thirty things that are chocolate in color, but you keep saying those things are incorrect. So quit being a jerk and tell me."

He shrugged, the smile never leaving his face, "It's your eyes."

Riza stared at him for a moment, feeling a slight blush splash her cheeks, "That's not fair. I can't see those."

"Aw, did I embarrass you with my clever object? And what do you mean you can't see those? You see them everyday in a mirror." He said, leaning forward, allowing his hands to fall between his knees.

Her chocolate eyes shot him a menacing look, leaning forward as well, "I spy something smug."

"Ouch," he said, scratching the back of his head and settling back away from his angry comrade, "and it's not your turn anyway."

Riza sighed and sat back as well, not appreciating how this was most likely going to end. It was the same when they were children as well. It would start out innocent, and then turn into something completely perverted. She shook her head at her predicament, knowing that she walked right into this. Her eyes went back to his face, waiting for him to continue with his turn.

"I spy something red." He said, the amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Riza watched him carefully as he uttered his latest find. His eyes were dead set on her face, which meant… His object was directly below… her… Riza's eyes shot open wide, her face going white. He couldn't possibly see… those, could he? But, it was Roy Mustang. If he could slither into the office at Central without a sound, planting racy pictures on everyone's stacked files, then this was highly possible. She quietly cleared her throat as she crossed her legs, readjusting her skirt.

Mustang watched her quietly as she took in the color he had named. But then, the color drained from her face. He thought she was getting ill for a moment, but his eyes grew wide as he watched her tug and pull on the hem of her skirt. A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest, but it quickly grew into a full, stomach bending fit of laughter.

"Really, Riza?" he said between gulps of air.

She nervously pushed the hair out of her eyes, her cheeks boiling. His laughter had filled the whole cabin, causing her to casually turn her eyes out the window. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally died down to a chuckle or a snort. Hard eyes looked back at her fool as he wiped at his eyes with the backs of his hands. He sighed loudly, finally calming himself. She thought that it was over…

At least until…

"Are they lacy or silk?"

Her eyes closed and her jaw set tightly as she dropped her chin to her chest. Thoughts of gunshots and a bullet to the shoulder were quickly filling her mind. The soft melody of his chuckles resumed as she looked back over at him.

"I spy something perverted." She mumbled.

"Maybe," he said with a shrug, "I spy something embarrassed."

Chocolate orbs locked onto their target, "I spy something getting ready to be shot."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Honestly," he said, sitting back, "I'm glad to see you can cut loose. Relax a little, you know?"

"Whatever." She huffed, covering her face, "I don't want to play anymore."

"Oh, come on. We have about ten minutes before our next stop," Mustang whined.

But Riza had already uncovered her face, and was watching as the last rays of the sun slipped behind the horizon. She was completely embarrassed, not really sure of how to proceed from here. But Mustang soon began in on her again.

"So, why do you wear red? Why not pink or purple or blue?"

"General, I promise that if you keep pushing this, you are going to regret it."

"What? I'm only asking why you wear red undergarments?" he said defensively.

Now it was time to feel unbelievable uncomfortable. She trusted him with her back, but this was something private. Something that was hers. But, as she looked back up to the face of her superior, she knew that this couldn't be used as ammunition against her. At least she hoped.

So, with a deep breath, she admitted, "It helps me to feel like a woman, sir."

Mustang furrowed his eyes at her, shocked at her sudden confession, "Please explain."

Riza shrugged, wistfully returning her gaze to the scene outside the window, "I don't know. I never really had anything 'girly' when I was younger. I don't really have an opportunity to do anything womanly… So I indulge with pretty silk… you know…"

"Panties?" he said, her face turning red as the word passed his lips.

She nodded, dropping her eyes. Roy knew she had grown up modestly, and without the guidance of a woman to help her with all of the girl stuff. The frilliest thing he'd ever seen her in was a lacy white apron that she used when cooking for her father. And that was when she was 15 or 16.

She could see the sudden lightning bolt cross his features as a thought came to mind.

"Why don't you go to the military ball this year?"

Riza shot him a terrified look, rapidly shaking her head, "I don't know about any of that stuff, sir."

"Hmmm…" he hummed as he rubbed his chin.

She began to object, already knowing what he was thinking, "Please, sir. No funny business."

Roy threw his hand up, feigning defeat, "Sure, sure, Lieutenant. No funny business."

They felt the train begin to slow as they approached Dublith. Roy stood and reached up above to grab their bags, "We will rest here tonight, and begin again in the morning. I'm exhausted."

As they made their way to the small hotel, Riza could see the gears turning in his head. His eyes would flick every once in a while to the stores that they passed. She stayed around three to four paces behind, peering out of the corners to passersby. They entered the quaint hotel, Mustang asking for the two rooms already reserved. As they began to trudge tiredly to the stairs, Roy stopped as he spotted the phones. He only paused for a moment before continuing up the steps.

"I'll see you in the morning, Hawkeye."  
>"Yes, sir. Goodnight." She yawned as she pushed her door open.<p>

Roy watched as she pushed her door open and stepped inside. He did the same, but only to throw his bag inside and lock his door. Quietly, he stepped past her door, making his way back down to the phones.

He had a scheme to set in motion. A smile graced his lips as he reached the phone and began to scroll through the numbers.

And he was oh so good at scheming.


	2. Red

Disclaimer: Don't own, just love.

Chapter Two

Red

Riza regarded the man sitting across from her carefully. Mustang was looking thoughtfully out of the window, a faint glitter in his eyes. She was hoping that the embarrassing conversation that they had shared yesterday had long been forgotten. But she didn't believe that she'd be so lucky. He hadn't said more than a few words to her since they had boarded the train, which worried her. The sneaky look on his face usually meant one thing:

Trouble.

"Where did you go last night?" she asked quietly.

Dark eyes slid over to meet hers, a smile touching the corners of his lips, "What? Did you try to come and seduce me in the night with your red silk panties?"

She merely blinked at him, folding her arms over her chest. She tried to appear calm, cool, and collected, but she felt as if she were loosing that battle.

"No, sir. I heard your door open and shut late last night." She stated.

"I was only downstairs using the phone. I had to call Madame Christmas. Why?" he asked coyly.

Riza shrugged, "Just curious."

Mustang hummed a response, once again shifting his eyes to the passing scenery. It was quickly loosing its rural appeal as they quickly approached Central. After a few moments, he stood to gather their bags. Riza couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. This incessant teasing was never going to stop, and she had a feeling that it was only going to get worse.

He looked down at her as he pulled down their two bags, "You should really reconsider the Military Ball. It's going to be a pretty big deal, what with the inclusion of the Ishvalans this year and all. It's been a-"

"With all due respect, sir," she said, interrupting him, "no thanks."

"Come on. It's been a tough year. You should allow yourself to relax and have a good time. It's two weeks away, so you have plenty of time to plan."

Riza stood in front of him, raising her pixie chin to stand off against him, "What is so relaxing about trying to squeeze into a fancy dress that you only wear once? Splashing your face with some sort of war paint? Or even setting up your hair into ridiculous hairstyles that poodles wouldn't even wear?"

Mustang blinked at her, placing the bags in the seats, "But it's dancing and drinking… and socializing… and drinking…"  
>"Sir, I don't have a date, dress, or any desire to go what so ever."<p>

He stared down on her, that damn smirk returning to his face, "Like I said, you have two weeks. Just give it a thought."

"Thought about it. Don't want to go." She grumbled as she pushed her way past him, "I'll see you on Monday, sir."

Mustang watched as she stormed off, her bag slinging angrily at her side. He merely slung his bag over his shoulder, whistling as he followed in her wake. Casually slipping his watch from his pocket, he noted the time in his head and tried to will the evil chuckle back down his throat.

'Damn, but this is going to be great.' He thought as he continued his nameless tune out of the train.

* * *

><p>Riza was so glad to be home. Fuery had already cared for Hayate, and the dog was pleased to see his owner again. She set her things by the door and knelt down to give the eager animal a pat on the head. Raising up and closing the door behind her, she stepped into the cramped kitchen, flipping on the light along the way. But she kept her hand on the light switch, her breath catching in her throat. A large white box occupied her small kitchen table, almost covering the entire space.<p>

Riza's eyes flicked back and forth across the room as she searched for the person responsible for the gift. It was wrapped with the most beautiful red bow, the ends curtaining over the ends of the table like a waterfall. She slowly stepped towards it, almost afraid of what was inside. Was this a trap? A bomb of some sort from an angry Ishvalan or radical? She slowly outstretched her hand and grabbed the end of the bow, slowly pulling on it. It pulled apart with little effort, and she took a deep breath as she pulled off the top. White, crinkly tissue paper covered the top of whatever was inside, obscuring her view of the gift. But she could vaguely make out multiple colors, dimmed by the paper. As she finally pulled off the paper, she gasped at the sight before her.

In neat little rows were silk panties with a matching bra. Each set was in every color of the rainbow. They looked like jewels, shimmering in the dim light from her kitchen. A small card was tucked underneath the royal blue set, but she didn't have to read it to know whom it was from. She slid the card out from the envelope, her eyes scanning the unfamiliar scrawl.

"Riza-

Just a little something to help you feel like the woman you have always been. Plus, I think this will make our 'I spy' games even more interesting.

~Roy"

Riza's amber eyes blinked a few times against the text she had read. She didn't know whether to be touched or offended. Or creeped out. After all, he had sent her underwear!

A sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

"I spy something red." His deep voice greeted as he answered the phone.

"Cute, Sir," she said, suppressing a smile.

"I take it you got the package?" he asked, not making any attempt to hide the amusement in his voice.

"I did, sir," she said as she slid a chair back and sat down, looking at the contents of the box, "but I can't accept."

"Sure you can. You know you like them. I bet you're running your fingers over them right now."

Riza almost objected to his response, but then looked at her free hand. It was caressing the emerald pair, her fingers gliding over the soft fabric. But then, a thought struck her as she cradled the phone against her ear.

"How do you know they're my size?" she challenged as she took a set out to check the tags.

"Oh, I know they're right." He stated with a nervous chuckle.

Her breath caught in her throat as she peered down at the numbers on the tag. She quickly scooped up a bra and checked its label, seeing the correct size on them as well.

"How did you..?" she began.

"Uh… Can we let that be my little secret?" he said quietly as he cleared his throat.

"It depends."

"On what?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Can a bullet travel through the phone line?"

"I called one of the girls at Aunt Chris's bar. She's about the same height and stuff as you, so I asked for her size. Okay? Okay?" he answered quickly.

Riza uncocked the gun, placing it beside of the box. Thank God that he hadn't went through her suitcase secretly, or sent someone snooping through her underwear drawer.

"Sir, thank you, but I really don't feel comfortable-"

"Look," he interrupted, "Two things. First, I just bought you beautiful sets of lingerie. So, do you think that you could call me Roy?"

Golden eyes blinked at the phone in her hands, stunned. The tone of his voice was almost… irritated.

"Secondly, just accept the damn things. As a token of my appreciation."

Her mouth opened and closed, trying to think of something to say. But she couldn't find the words. Finally, with a sigh, she relented to her commanding officer's request.

"Thank you, Roy." She finally said, defeated.

"You're welcome." Came the gruff response.

They sat quietly for a moment, Riza twirling the phone cord absently with her fingers. As they continued with their comfortable silence, she found her mind trying to picture what he was doing at that moment. Was he sitting in the oversized leather chair, chuckling at her over a glass of brandy? Or was he also as uncomfortable as she over this? Finally, she heard him clear his throat, his voice filtering over the phone line.

"Have you given the military ball any more thought?"

Riza sighed, her head falling back, "I really don't want to go."

"What if you were ordered to go?"

Her eyes narrowed at the phone, all pleasant thoughts towards him vanishing, "That's petty. If you really did that, I think that I would have to defy it and face a court martial."

"Hmm…" his deep voice hummed, the amusement still in his voice, "Well, I guess I'll keep that in mind."

The gears began to turn in her head at his comment. Surely he wouldn't do anything that low… Would he? Riza chewed on her bottom lip as the thought churned over and over in her head. But before she could even voice her protests:

A knocking sound reached her ears.

And Riza Hawkeye knew that she was doomed.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews! I'm hoping that everyone is enjoying this story!<p>

~Aurora


End file.
